


Are You Carrying Any Weapons?

by WheresMyWings



Series: OTP Prompts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Passenger!Darcy, TSA!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Airport AU: No metal arm.Darcy x TSA!Bucky, with a splash of red!





	Are You Carrying Any Weapons?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to put here. I should be sleep, I’m gunna get less than 3 Hours is sleep—probably 2 is I’m lucky and I have a 12 hour day. May my feet not fall out and nothing goes wrong! :)

I've only been on an airplane once and it was almost 10 years ago when I was in high school, so please forgive me if things are accurate.

 

***

 

She’s rushing to throw everything in the bins, hating to remove her brand new earrings that Natasha bought her. 

A hot guard comes up to her while she’s tossing items left and right. “Excuse me, ma’am. Are you carrying any weapons?” 

She’s so busy she doesn’t realize what she’s said until it’s too late. “Only this bomb pussy.” 

Of course Steve walks up just as she says that and ducks his head down like the innocent virgin he is (NOT) and rushes off.

He sighs, “you know when you say things like that I have to search you.” He ushers her to a private room to conduct a full body search. 

“Hence the reason I say I every time, handsome.” She winks. 

He sighs again. But it quickly turns into a moan of pleasure.

 

*** 

 

*20 minutes later*

“Every time, seriously?” Nat chastises her as the both of them are leaving the room and head back to their boarding terminal. 

“What, it’s either before the plane ride or during it.” 

“That’s a lie. Y’all do it before the plane AND on it.” 

Darcy just smirks and Bucky chimes in stating, “we plead the fourth,” making Darcy cackle adorably. 

“Technically I plead the 3rd and you plead the 1st.” She pinches his ass and skips off.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how I love the random things people say on the internet. Memes are such a beautiful art form. Honestly, truly.


End file.
